The Hero
by ILiveForGamingAndBooks
Summary: Inspiration for any author who wishes to use it and i give permission for anyone to use it in their stories heck create a stories for all i care as i have to many ideas but cannot author all of them or probably just two of them . For permission to use all it needs is a shout in a AN or something to get others seeing inspiration and writing more stories for us to read .
1. Chapter 1

**This is a inspiration idea i had to create a book with ideas revolving around the pjo world or our hero percy himself with different powers to personalitys to just how he does things. This is somewhere that will be sort of like a place for authors with need of inspiration to take as much as they want and just this story a shout to others for then to use and inspire more stories for our hero percy from writing style to scenes with different effects on the readers. AN over.**

 **...**

This section is where i will describe about this percy likes his powers how he can do somethings from his ability of a charmer is like Aphrodite but not as sexual i will explain more into the character of each chapter with the idea and scene i put with it ranging from him to being simply mortal to semi immortal and so on.

...

I will try to use a text like _this so you know that im describing something in 3rd person_ for a easier understanding into what im doing.

...

 _Computer #3678_

 _Running..._

 _Subject File..._

 _Name - Perseus/Percy Achilles Jackson_

 _Age - 14_

 _Parents - Mother, Sally Jackson Deceased - Unknown object creating a sonic boom so close to head in making head be ripped from her shoulders. Father - Ex military Hermes Jackson Deceased - Body found splatted into bits all over there home connecting to the unknown sonic boom or for short the USB. Adoptive Mother - Molly Xabior Deseaced - Body was found mauled to death in a forest in america not known to contain any wolves ._

 _Percy Jacksons whereabouts - Unknown_

Lies they must know they keep tracks on all subjects to the serum.

 _..._

 _Hacking... Data files on location confidential_

 _... 8 ... 3 ... South ..._

 _24 ... Wes ... t ... Targeting location ... Subject #2358 is currently in a underground facility being tested on his reactions to the serum known as Mutagen X368 this Mutagen is very rarely tested on live subjects as all have failed because host is too weak to live with it inside... Perseus ... Is the first to have lived never the less more than a month after injection with serum instead he lived 14 years with it and showed unique qualities from his adapt skills to speed and strength and a control of elements known and unknown to us yet... Perseus could be the key to mans next stage of evolution but will most likely perish if before due to extermination for not listening to orders as he is a rebellious blood... If subject survives the final test with being hit by the most powerful of all our tests at once we will have succeeded ..._

 _Date of Final test - 2 weeks 3 days at 0600 the process will start..._

Well fuck me! I found you son you aint going to be in hell for too much longer just hold on tight im coming ...

 _ **Time skip 2 week 2 days**_

 _A child sat there in his cell if you could even call it that more of a rabbit cage after all here he had no rights more than a mouse as he is there special little lab rat there toy... His name is Fallen Angel as first they called him Fallen because of s experiment with alien DNA and moving it into him involving his skin paling to vampiric colour and his eyes becoming a Demonic black but then they called him angel of enfusing his body with a ancient race of mythological dragons or not myth so it seems as he had midnight black and red wings on his back thank fully he could retract them thanks to the alien DBA able to adapt to its genetic mutations especially when accelerated by godly blood fusing with mortal... He did not know his real name all he knew was a cage pain torture ... And being treated like he didn't matter which to them he doesn't and he knows whats coming tommorow his execution if it works... If ... After all im in here because they couldn't so they spent the last 2 weeks trying to work out a way too and they believe they found it so its time to see if i can or i cant and let the show begin ..._

 **Right this is a more computerised scene i wanted to try create for a informative hacking scene to be used in this way to create a effect of actual hacking ish xD but mostly to give a bit of a show on some stuff that will come this chapter didn't really involve the character but others will or will not depends on how i feel really. Anyway hope you like d this chapter its a bit short but didn't think of actually doing this till a bit late so i going sleep now 1 in morning so night people review... _Cus i will be watching ... PS this is the redone version of this chapter now... ik i only added a little but felt that this was all thats needed was bit of insight on perseus and him more so enjoy ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this chapters a little faster than what will be becoming the normal of this book but i hope you enjoy it so far.**

 **...**

 _The forest green, yellows and browns, autumn is here, the wind gently breezing through this autumn night giving it a little of a chill for those outside, but deeper in the forest there is a man running and running like the demens of hell are chasing him, not too far from the truth i suppose ..._

Faster, faster, faster, how am i going faster you may ask well me being the slightly insane 4th wall breaking person to tell you about my little trip away from my tortures, it started with my father Hermes the messenger god, i unlike his other children took after his ability with super speed i can easily run at 80mph but straining and straining im working it faster and faster now im doing 234mph to be exact, but what im running from is fast plus it can teleport through the shadows making my escape right now,annoyingly difficult. This creature or creatures is **Hellhounds** the dark demon dogs that want to play fetch with your body or use it as a chew toy till our sqeaker breaks most likely in half. Now you get why i am glad im so fast otherwise i would most likely be dead in half with a arm in New mexico and a leg other in Vegas and the rest of me in Manhattan. My life with this speed is very useful i will tell you that it got me out of trouble but also into trouble as the group of Hells fiercest puppies on my ass ... Probably because it is so fabulous...

Dogdge, dip, duck, dive, Dodge the film said of some mortal game and im using that right now to keep moving otherwise i would be splat kebab on the floor or maybe mauled or something fancy to describe my body being ripped into pieces and used as a toy for hells puppies... Meh... As if i would let them catch me ... Unless the author decides to be a dick and make me trip over or something that would suck ... _trip ..._ Arghh you fucking dick head why you do that don't stand there eating pizza and laughing at me you sick twat give me s fucking weapon at least ... _Ping ... Tea spoon appears out of nowhere..._ Really really like for fuck sake man at least something sharp but no you want me to have a tea party with them or something you sick fuck... _Demon puppies appear 5 in total all ready to play fetch with the mans body... A dagger of gold and silver appears the gold running like blood being pumped through with the way it glows like a unknown power is inside it... A word a single word rings through the forest in a for get ten language it says **Deaths... Honor**_ _... THe blade of a long forgotten primordial God a death one at that..._ Well this powerful daggers nice shiny but deaths honor? Can death have honor and thought death had a scythe ... Oh well time slash and cut these fuckers back to the hell they came from ... _The man standing surrounded by these stupid hell puppies looking out matched and beaten when intact he's just fucking bored of waiting now... Attaaaaaaacckkkkkk... He slashes at one puppies catching it by surprise sending it back to hell with hole in its stupid brain... A roll to the right and on his feet faster than the dogs instinct will work and its head cut cleanly off... 2 down, 3 to go ... They surround him one lunges up high whilst one runs low the third attacking from the side them all hoping to end this quickly... They don't even understand what happened but they all felt it a breeze stronger than anything they had ever felt knocked them all of balance as the boy moved. He moved so fast so sure that he was able to duck under the first one whilst changing the angle of his body so that to dodge the one coming underneath and behind him and then he uses the dagger his arm flying to the right so sure to hit and finish another as it does the hellhound impaling itself mouth open onto the dagger easily allowing it to die ... A quick stab in front at the one that was coming from behind and poof that's 4 down and then flicking his body arm and launching the weapon so fast so sure with accuracy unknown to man or God and as the hellhound turned it took the dagger in its eye straight to its brain... The threat gone destroyed by the child of a god in mere seconds ... This is Perseus... The Destroyer..._

 _The dust surrounding the ground covers it like golden paint... The child picks up his weapon when he hears a click coming from it and a sound like its a vaccum on low... Then the dust it moves slowly speeding up and swirling to his post I on filling into the weapons vaccum until its gone every last drop gone into the blade and then the boy screamed in pain as he felt power like no other coming into his body his mind his heart his soul... The hellhounds affinity with darkness their bloodthirstiness the muscles rippling across his body strengthening his into something else a monster in human form like no other... Then he roared he roared so load the trees moved away from him like a explosion happened there... The boy felt faster stronger in connection with shadows around him... He could see as if it was day time and better like he has 8.0 eye sight ... His caynines have grown bigger now... His once sea green eyes full of dark green flames burning with red on the tips his hair darker than before as it blends in with the darkness surrounding him... The boy pants as he trys to get used to the power around him inside him is him ..._ Arghh you asshole that hurt more than that time you pushed me off a 4 story building for shits and giggles... Yeah yeah i get it you helped me upgraded me your still an asshole ... Fuck you ... As if your sorry ... The blade? Its cool deaths honor nice name now but maybe soul sucker or some other shit course i didn't expect that i will tell,you that... Thanks oh you wanna end here okay well see you all next chapter maybe ...

 **So how was it review what you think with the weapon cool idea no ? You might like you might not but fun writing this chapter with a more controlled edge to change shit for better or worse in a instant. But yeah if you enjoyed this chapter be sure to say as i might start working a plot for that part and using it to create a story using the idea or something like that. And is my writing style confusing just curious as well i do a bit different to others. Anyway AN over see ya next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back with a new chapter here as i have a load of free time at the moment they a bit easier to make with new ideas flying in faster because of old ideas inspiring me as well xD but yeah hope you enjoy the chapter also because i keep forgetting. I don't own percy Jackson all rights go to good old rick love him 😉 on with the story...**

 **...**

 _A cold wind blew through the house if you could call it that the house was more of a dump bear cans everywhere the smell of alcohol and drugs filling the air like it was trying to choke you... A thump sounded through air followed by another and a scream ... Not any scream though... It came from a child a boy ... But not of pain or fear no this was a blood thirsty scream filled with hate and want of revenge ... Revenge the sweet fulfilment against those betraying, hurting or harming you or someone close... In this case its one wanting blood of a man... For the crime he just committed against the boys mother the kind, caring, sweet sally Jackson mother of our hero **Perseus** the child who wishes to avenge his kind mother after a foul act of murder was played on her... Whilst the child could only watch strapped to a chair with ropes... The child face full of anguish and hate pure raw hate and a blood thirsty look to it ready to kill to claim vengeance and revenge ... The child struggled in his chair bound to it by ropes stronger than the chair and so tight on him blood was slowly being cut off..._

 _The **Olympians** felt the raw hate and pain the want of revenge and vengeance against someone or something... They summoned iris the Goddess of rainbows to connect to this mystery power holder feeling such hate ... What they saw was not what they expected ... A child no older than 10 years old strapped to a chair bloody bruised and covered with scars, fresh cuts dripping with blood as the boy struggled in his chair trying to escape as the creature in front of him came closer walking away from the beautiful mortal body of sally Jackson... His footsteps echoing... Percy struggled more and more till he felt a crack and then he heard it as his body ripped itself from the chair as he ripped it in half lunging at the monster before him roaring a roar full of hate making many within miles cry in fear as the ground shook and the boy swung his fist hitting the monster in the stomach with speed unheard of and strength sibling the strongest on even demi god terms... The attack so precise and powerful you could litterly see his hand break almost the monster with just one hit in half almost ripping the spine in two ...the child flowing like water, striking like lightning with fast blasts with his fists filled with a passive power of controlling the earth channelled into his arms vibrating the air around him as his second fist followed the first stepping into the monsters guard and hitting his ribcage effectively breaking three or four ribs ... A kick launched from his foot like a missile straight to the monsters knee snapping it backwards so hard and fast the skin ripped and his leg came off the boys strength increasing as is his anger and rage his raw need for revenge clouding reason beyond him as he grabbed both half's of the sharp chair still attached by the rope and he struck again and again at the monster stabbing into the somehow still alive mortal and then plunging his hand straight into the chest and pulling his cage open snapping them off and then gripping the heart with a mighty roar cracking the building and floors he ripped the heart out of the monsters chest and crushing it ending its besting once and for all ... The Olympians couldn't comprehend what they just saw a child no more that 10 years of age a demi god by the look ripped a monster of human flesh in two and mutilated its body in such a blood thirst way that they all felt there stomachs churn at the sight... The child sat there gathering his breath as the building was slowly starting to calapse in on itself stood up in less than a second and ran not to the door as that would be foolish as he lives on the third floor in a apartment with no chance of getting out other than jumping out of the window he ran jumping and smashed through the window the cold night air hitting him as he fell rushing towards the ground racing to meet him then a flash happened and he was gone disappeared as if he was never there... The boy collapsed as he reappeared at Olympus between the gods themselves as they all looked at him with confusion, sympathy, love, or like he was a tool and this was waste if time..._

 _The Olympians sat there unsure of what to do as the child eyed them his eyes a hurricane of emotions he felt there power but showed no fear instead preparing to fight till his last breath ... Then he collapsed his energy sapped his legs no longer working but arms holding him up refusing to go down as he trys yet again to stand this time a god glowing with the power of a sun offered his hand his face impassive the child took it and felt his strength return his cuts healing small scars disappearing bruises fading his pale face returning to slightly tanned look to it... The child didn't know how but the man no_ god _before him he knew would be great friend but a terrible enemy he nodded in thanks the god smiled at him before turning around and walking back to his throne ... The child stood unsure of what to do looking at all the gods and goddesses around him wondering if he died and this was heaven but a little less kind... The god at the end with a lightning bolt in his grasp electric blue eyes showing pride at his child with his brother there combined power creating a perfect power housed child capable of many great feats bringing pride to both and to join Atlantis and Olympus together with a single child not to fight against them... He smiled at his son sad at how he was brought to the Olympian world of mythology... The god next to him having similar thoughts reviving round his son but more onto worry at the other Olympians thoughts to his and Zeus's child... He sighed garnering the child's eyes on him because of him being the only one to make noise since Apollo had healed his sons physical scars ... His son looked St him confused as for the sigh but he have no awnser than a proud fatherly like care he presumed he looked back to the god with lightning feeling like these two gods were important to him but could only guess he might of seen them somewhere but no sure where ... The god of lightning spoke his voice thundering gently but load but full of love as he looked at him he said words unknown to the boy other than from his mother ... Son... Its nice to finally meet you with the exception of how and why its good to see you here..._

 **Hey guys sorry this isn't longer lost like half of the chapter because of f5 and forgetting to save it and lost alot including a fighting scene a bit better than this with length and more reason but hey what can you dk about it but anyway hope you enjoyed the just 3rd person view to this more of like you sitting and watching it all happen type of feel... But yeah review what i could do to improve style wise or just if you have a idea and want MD to make like a mini story to inspire more for you too write into your idea. Favourite follow if you want would be nice to see your support people love you all thanks for reading author out...maybe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys yet again new chapter hope you enjoy them. Also anyone here play Last empire war z. If so im a commander of a okay alliance but be nice to interact with readers and get a nice friendship over a game as well... Pm me if yr interested or review asking if a guest...**

 _The light... Its brightness... Blinding yet i the man could see ... It pulled at him tugging him gently at first ... But then harder and harder then it happened it pulled so hard the man felt himself losing his grip flying toward the bright light he could feel it burning him trying to destroy his very soul as he grew closer his life started flashing before his eyes from the day he first opened his eyes to his first birthday all the way through to this time using his powers to help by destroying the threats and then he remembered he was the impossible he had to survive he couldn't afford not to ... Chains blacker than the darkest parts of the universe ripped through the white of the ground and he grabbed them using his powers of everything he had the white light realm shaking cracks forming an ocean of darkness crashing in trying to destroy the light wishing to harm him... The darkness slowly started to take over cracking away at the white whilst holding himself down with the powers birthed to him for the reason to protect and destroy to balance the world to the right way... And he used it all he knew and didn't black and blue flames burning away at the white light the blackest seas smashing into the light he summoned earything his strength to crack away at the floor his speed to hit faster and faster harder and harder the white tried to fight back trying to fix itself glowing brighter harder stronger and then it happened his roar shook this realm of white and mystery helaunched up in the air rising him self with the water higher and higher and then using all his might formed as much darkness to grab him as he could and using the water as push to fling him faster and faster... **BOOM...** as he broke the sound barrier meeting the ground with his punch roaring all the way his will to survive as he launched over 500mph in less than a second forcing his power over earthquakes his god level strength his speed behind him and the force and speed as he launched his fist before hitting the ground hitting it so hard that the white ground rippled cracked obliterated as he kept going forcing everything as he saw a hole about 50 feet deep into what he created and launched himself all the way back in less then a second resulting in another **BOOM** as he did it again and again the air cackling with power as he tore himself right through the once small opening now at least 5 feet wide and flung himself faster as it was closing alarmingly quickly and he shot through and then ... Nothing it was black then it happened he felt in himself as the white fed into the black the black being fed into the white he rose to the middle between the two as he watched and realised as felt it in his soul it changing growing darker but more powerful and then as the darkness tried to take over comlletly the white thought back at a stale mate he realised he could choose how his soul would become so he stayed as his balanced itself out his seals gone over his power nothing was thought impossible to him before but now... He was the impossible ... The protector of the innocent the harbringer of justice the murderer of evil the balance keeper in this universe is now resting inside this man controlled by him ... And then he felt it a door appeared and he walked right through it no fear in his heart no concern as he was the one calling it as his way out to leave his mind from the soul connected forever never to leave one another both now enteral as **Chaos...**_

Gasping i awoke from that insightful experience one could say but let me tell you whilst i survived it was fucking hard i tell you. I looked around at my surroundings to make sure i did end up in the right place and calm washed over me as i looked around seeing my dark blue walls my midnight blue ceiling my computer and my bed which i was currently in with sheets so black thought impossible to mortals... Well now what should i do maybe introduce myself well i am percy or formally Perseus but usually just my enemies use that name as well their dick head a any who where to start i could see better than normal even for me i could see the particles around me at to ms but they all formed a picture which i understood and could see as if normal but just more detailed more precise sharper the lines of our fabric of the universe holding everything together like a sketch on a square but very very and much more complicated to understand than anything your mortal minds probably could if you can picture it you a smart one for sure or just imagnetive... My muscles are bigger more defined than before at least double the strength i once held my power in my soul growing continuously to the point that i had a feeling it would never stop...

Originally at this time which is right now 1:53am as i would be asleep normally meant that it would be too early to go anywhere but then i felt it like a whisper in my ear saying how i could never tire or rest as i had no need to as my duty calls for 24/7 active duty for the rest of existence and then beyond ... So i figured well i have got plenty of time so why not to test out my new stuff and practise train get stronger faster in case anything stronger than me currently would be surprised but where could i do that then i thought power over anything could i create my own little place in the middle of nowhere like my soul so small but so big... As i was thinking this i heard a bang and a crack as a book hit onto my desc... I got up walked over to it and looked at it and well i figured this has got to be the biggest book i had seen considering my desc was smaller than this book the book itself was 2 Meter long and 1 Meter across it was 2 meteres thick as well with pages so thin the looked as if a fly landed on the they would be obliterated... I lifted myself into the air to read the books cover and the designs showed three phrases, the past that makes us who we are, the present which shows us as what we have become from it and our future the thing we make ourselves from the present ... The images on the cover so small but i could make out perfectly showed many pasts with different alternatives to presents that exist and don't and futures to come or not these all showing wars kindness darkness and the light and then it mentions me slowly shoeing my alternatives from destroying the world to saving it in my past the battles with minsters gods titans primordals all shown in the past the present showing my heartbreak which happened and my life with the love of my life which is not and my future showing me ruling the world with a iron fist commanding others to fight to the death in the name of balance or me leading an army of billions against a darkness greater than the universe itself eviler than anything known even to Chaos this is the personification of evil no Erbres is not the form of evil he is darkness the other is the true evil if the universe... But that was 2 sides if one option for my future and i had a feeling this book would what was is and going to happen whilst giving me the sight the power to choose what way this world goes towards but to keep the balance as well for every action i do for every breath i take someone's is lost for a second ever so split but painful enough to choke for a bit... Every life i save must have one to end it the thing i needed to do was save and end at once elimination evil and good to the balancing line but no more or less or i could control it down to everyone's last breath with no freedom but eternal peace... Choices ... Too many choices too make...

 **Wow, that was fun too write hope you enjoyed review favourite and follow for more of this currently working on a plot for a actual story noe using ideas and bits and pieces one or two from here but not gonna reveal any more than that or there would be no point... See you next chapter people hope you enjoyed this as what been writing 3 days got 4 chapters out not long mind you but all with different and of the top of my head but slowly but surely the amount written is going up per chapter and im writing more and enjoying more cant wait to do more so see ya next time ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys chapter 5 noticed a load of views coming in for chap 1 but only some reading further making me think i need a rewrite especially if it showing a taste of want i want to bring to them anyway on with chapter...**

Hey all just your friendly insane hero who's addicted to killing. Now you might remember me from chapter or two ago i don't remember either way tho you should really try artificial pizza tastes way better than real pizza ... Oh im wafferling my bad either way what im doing right now is having a little stroll through dimensions and i see this charming fellow version of me just there like litteraly looking into the distance right over there you see him yeah been there an hour so far dunno how long before i got here but oh well his problem not mine now back to that pizza...

 **New Percy ...**

I cant understand how it went so wrong it was perfect the plan made by Athena herself to woe her daughter into marragd with me after working for her respect and i tell you i thought CHB's toilet was bad but Hades no Olympian ones they need a God to become god of cleaning and sort out that room because Zeus ... Ares ass probably exploded in there from a prank involving Hermes and Apollo not that i could blame them but my god it was bad she made me clean it with a toothbrush i would rather fight monsters like laden or something or some impossible creature without my powers to use ... (References to the cliche) ... But day um but even then it was wasted every bit of effort through out my whole demi god life trying to make her happy and now i find out that it wasn't a ploy she just got bored she likes me but gets bored so goes to another guy and tries it on with him and then another i was gone for 6 months last time what happened then i was only gone a week this time ... Im mad no mass to gentle im furious outrageous i have so much anger the women i loved with everything betrayed my trust no i wont attack that's too cliche i wont run away ... No ... I am no coward ... But i dk need a little break maybe a year or two yeah that will do about right ...

 _The New Percy non insane turned and was shocked to see well himself slightly crazy and wierd but hey who gives a shit anymore about old percy or Perseus to make it less confusing, insane is Perseus and percy is new guy now moving along ... What percy saw Perseus doing was well he was just there watching a ant burn litralyly ... Told you insane ... Fuck off author ... Percy heard him and became confused ... Perseus explained ... Oh a annoying little voice in my head don't worry bout it... Percy took a step back his hand flying to his weapon... Perseus laughed not a laugh of insane either (surprisingly) no it was a laugh full of joy like it was funny how himself could be so stupid ... Perseuses laugh stopped as quick as it started disturbing slow ... When he finished his eyes when back to their cold look staring into Percy's soul... Literally ... Percy he whispered... You attack your power becomes mine... A smirk lit on percys face (this ones fatal flaw seems to be arragonce) percy attacked his hand rising as was the waters in the surrounding area the sky darkening for his beck and call ... Perseus started ... Whistling ?... (Forget how insane he is ) percy looks confused at Perseus... Perseus made a come at me gesture with his hand ... Percy roared at not being taken seriouslyand in less than a second summoned a tornado onto himself and formed the water into spikes and froze them then froze the rain whilst sharpening it and forming a shield of water surrounding himself... Perseus says your good ... But not enough ... Percy launched all his attacks lightning flying out of his storm his icicles raining down exploding the area where he was... Was... Percy looked as the smoke cleared not there could he see him he heard a cough from behind and whirled around swinging to see what shocked him to the core of his soul ... Perseus with a two handed 6 feet long 2 feet wide and about 3cn thick blade sharpened to the milimetere black as night handle with leather with grooves that seemed to be runes on the handle on the hilt connecting the blade was a sharp very sharp and curved with little spikes on it Demon head (ill try find better way for this to show with picture or something later date as i like this weapon idea i got )... The blade itself was pure black metal that looked deadly but the exes the shapest bit surrounding the blade was a blue glow like something was there percy couldn't see it but rubes so small each with hidden powers adding to the owners and weapons power ranging from backpack feature to gum dispenser to energy launcher like i said powerful ... Tad op ... Percy could feel the power as well as see it a black and blue aura surrounded perseus and the blade making them look terrifying then he said the one word he would remember but never be able to tell the story of... Time to make that smiles nice and big eh ... And then it was pain as his mouth was ripped open and the blade stuck through his heart in less than 0.5 seconds he died with a smile not of his own making ... And his soul his power was sucked up into the blade adding to their power again like the others before from this insane man ..._

Im not insane it just evil genius ... Right ... **Had to make him insane cuz well if sane he would be too good and i wanted a bad guy version so oh well...** Im not insane metaly disoriented maybe but nah not insane so **(mute button) ... Right well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter prob gonna redo do chappie one ill say when it done with chapter 6 or 7 but hey if later sorry but see ya next time peace ... Ish ...**


End file.
